bloodclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Thornstar
Thorn.png|Warrior Thornstar.png|Leader Thornstar is a large dark brown tabby she-cat, with precise orange eyes with blood red circling the iris. She is a descendant of Bloodsun, the Watcher of the Shadow Realm. ---- Thorn was one of the five kits of Sage and Xavier, raised with her two siblings, Lilac and Stryker, by Tigerfur and his mate, Snowbird because their mother was prisoner at the time for traitorous deeds. Thorn was always a feisty kit with an attitude, usually disobeying her foster mother. She had never seen much of Tigerfur as a kit until after Sage's death when she was made an apprentice. Soon later, Snowbird revealed who their true parents were. It seemed she was always picking fights, and always acting "Rough n' tough". This, of course, supported that she had many scars, and beat up herself so much that "She could feel no pain". The only times known was in the battle with Locketclan, when Secretstar had Thorn pinned down and poison was injected inside of her chest. The second was when she had been shot down by a twoleg shotgun, and the third when Ice had been trying to revive Thorn, and the bullet in her chest had been removed. That was the death of Thorn. Moons later, she found herself alive behind a dumpster, and she rejoiced happily, then thinking, Where am I? What happened? Why am I still even alive? She met a crazy tom who later revealed himself as Zeke, and after she had beaten him, he started following her around. She met one of her brother's friends, a long haired black she-cat named Millie. She helped Millie find her daughter, who had been torn to shreds by a wolf. After a couple of more meetings, Zeke came to love Thorn, becoming obsessed with her nature, and her power. He asked her to be his mate. She refused, and Zeke kept on asking her. She rejected him countless times, and then she finally said "Yes" when she thought her head would explode. Two moons later, she was pregnant with two kits: Kass and Crow. She abandoned then, and Zeke did as well. Soon Thorn hunted down Zeke and planned to kill him. That time she had almost killed him when he pleaded for mercy. She had grabbed a glass bottle to finish him off, but then he started telling her terrible things that would haunt her mind for the rest of her life. Such as things that had happened to their kits, and how she would pay for whatever she had done. She smashed his head with the bottle, almost shattering his skull. He survived, and stopped following her after that. Thorn stormed around the city, and heard the cries of her sister, Lilac. She was being attacked by a twoleg, and Thorn helped her escape. Lilac soon found Thorn and reunited her with the clan with the help of her mate, Nikko. Later after her arrival, Thorn was made Deputy. Her daughter, Crow, came to the clan. After a couple of moons Thorn revealed to her that she was her mother, a heavy effect on the petite dark-grey she-cat. During the battles with the "Vampire" cats, Thorn and Crow were shocked to find Kass as one of them. Thorn was forced to kill him with the help of her daughter, and after that they were in a deep kind of mourning. Soon Thorn was mated to Blade , and she bore him two kits: Python and Blitz, the future leader of Bloodclan. When Blade had been kicked out, she assumed he had left on his own will, and was heartbroken on the inside. She wouldn't let anyone soothe her, and tried to slap anyone who did. She had led an empty life since that, until four of LionClan's kits came into Bloodclan's territory. She then met Tigerkit, Snakestar's son. She noticed how he looked very much like Tigerfur, one of the previous leaders of Bloodclan. She was secretly upset that Snakestar had taken another mate, and had another litter of kits. When Blitz had taken Tigerkit as a captive, Thorn kept an eye on him. When Lionclan had attacked Bloodclan to take back Tigerkit, she had chased after Snakestar, followed by Fang. Later, when Blitz kicked her out of the clan, she left the city, looking for shelter in the Clans' territory. Her collar got caught into a tree, and she had to get out of it before it suffocated her. Soon after she was found by a patrol led by Snakestar, when he had said "Don't expect mercy from me!" she felt a little heartbroken. Then she remembered he had another mate. She now resides in the clans as Thorntooth. After the clans split up, Thorntooth joins Windclan. She swore to herself secretlly not to ever go back to BloodClan, or trust her eldest son of her second litter, Lightningstorm. She started 'Dating' Coalspot, a fellow WindClan warrior. Soon they became mates and had a litter of three kits; Turtlekit, Breezekit, and Dawnkit Dawnkit (WC) When Bloodclan attacks and nearly destroys WindClan, Skystream announces Thorntooth deputy. She is severely injured, and Lightningstorm tears out her right eye, and declares her dead, when really she is on her way to the moonpool with Lilypool, the WindClan medicine cat. She receives her eight lives, and receives her ninth from her former mate, Snakestar. Thornstar loses all of her nine lives to Leopard, leader of BloodClan in an attempt to save her kidnapped kits and the warriors and apprentices taken prisoner by the BloodClan cats. The WindClan prisoners are saved by a StormClan cat, who was also imprisoned. This cat's name was Sagefeather, reincarnation of Thornstar's mother, Sage. Sagefeather was also Leopard's sister. Sagefeather dies at the claws of Silver to free the escaped WindClan cats. Now, Thornstar lies in the stars, reunited and meeting with her former mate while also looking over her clan alongside her other fellow companions that are loyal to WindClan.